Towable recreational watercraft are known generally and are typically towed across the water by a towline fastened to a moving object like a power boat. Such watercraft have been embodied as an inner tube or inflatable body member having a towline fastened to a front portion thereof. It's also known to cover the body member with a durable nylon material, to which a towline hitch and handles are fastened. It is also known to tow such watercraft and other devices over snow with a snow machine.
In use, recreational watercraft accommodate one or more human riders in a seated or prone position. When known watercraft are towed behind a power boat the watercraft may become unstable and tip from one side or the other when crossing a wake drawn behind the boat. Windswept waves or waves caused by other boats may also cause the watercraft to tip. There is also a tendency for such watercraft to tip or overturn when towed along a curved path, for example when towed by a power boat negotiating a tight turn. The tendency to tip while negotiating a turn exists irrespective of the calmness of the water and is aggravated when turning in the presence of waves.
The objects, features, and advantages of the disclosure will be evident from the following description of one or more embodiments herein, with reference to the accompanying drawings.